User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep Creation Protection Can you protect a page like "Jimmy Griffin" from being created? What Meg said to Chris was a sisterly way to mess with his head, and we'll end up having uber-obsessed fans that will end up creating the page like he was real.--Jack's Posse Fic 22:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Toldya Look at this link http://everyjoe.com/entertainment/fox-animation-schedule-for-february-7-2010/ Business Guy first aired 12/13/09. I told you it's not pre-empted when other networks air the Super Bowl--Jack's Posse Fic 22:30, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You realize the Superbowl has been in February, right? Not December? --Buckimion 22:32, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I do, but read the link and the URL name. It's the schedule for 2/7/10, the date of Super Bowl Sunday--Jack's Posse Fic 22:37, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I repeat...NO NEW EPISODES OF FAMILY GUY HAVE GONE UP AGAINST THE SUPERBOWL IN YEARS even though it can attribute it start to the Superbowl. --Buckimion 22:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Censorship What about the scene on Airport 07 when Glenn was talkin about caution of her panties or vagina. Was vagina was heard on TBS. Brady Dennis 02:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what makes the gets aired on AS and TBS as my own local station cuts out even more stuff in the afternoons to make oom for more commercials. I pretty much stick to the original broadcast and DVD cuts. --Buckimion 02:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Im talking about like "peter says he was raped in a federal prison was cut on fox, but not on adult swim." what about "TBS" censorship? Brady Dennis 23:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I was looking at the charachter pages on Quagmire and Joe and those guys and all and I noticed like half the page was just the list of episodes they're in. It would seem like a good idea to make a seprate page for their episode apperances and leave the page just for charachter information only so it would be eaiser to read instead of the text off to the side. Kingofawosmeness777 21:57, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely not!!! Wikia formatting will shove the character box to one side regardless and will look even worse. However, I have been giving consideration to listing the episodes they are NOT in instead which should even things out a bit...but I'm still considering that. --Buckimion 22:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ok Kingofawosmeness777 03:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Griffin Peterson and Carter and Lady Redbush Are they really Griffin family? just because Peter's past life was of Griffin doesn't mean they were actually related...--Jack's Posse Fic 01:49, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I think others are going to insist on it and I see no reason to fight it. On that note, I gave you yet one more chance and you are already playing with fire. I believe I found an amicable solution and you still are not satisfied. Either stand down on mine and other user's edits or it'll be goodbye for good. --Buckimion 01:55, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It's not an amicable solution when the sentence does not make sense when considering the actual situation--Jack's Posse Fic 01:56, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hear me out! The version you have of the Super Bowl page (emphasized on that line) does not make sense. Family Guy will not air at all in 8 days, let alone new episodes. It did not air at all either in 2008, when House, M.D. aired as the lead out. That's the point I'm trying to make and that's why I reverted you. Do you understand?--Jack's Posse Fic 01:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC)